


Per aspera ad astra

by Mirasolla



Series: Sheith Month 2019 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Denial of Feelings, Divorce, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Sheith Month 2019
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirasolla/pseuds/Mirasolla
Summary: — Kocham cię — powiedział Shiro.Curtis uśmiechnął się smutno, z goryczą.— Tak naprawdę kochasz tylko gwiazdy i Keitha. To są dwie rzeczy, które cię uszczęśliwiają. Nie mam z nimi szans.





	Per aspera ad astra

**Author's Note:**

> SheithMonth 2019. Day 1: marriage/divorce. 
> 
> Wiadomo, że Voltron skończył się na S07E01, ale nawet gdyby się nie skończył, to i tak w końcu wszystko by się ułożyło.

Shiro zszedł po schodach do salonu. W pomieszczeniu panował idealny porządek, każda rzecz leżała na swoim miejscu, a drewniana podłoga lśniła czystością. Ich robot sprzątający najnowszej generacji jak zawsze spisał się na medal. Za dużymi oknami rozpościerał się widok na piaszczystą plażę i ocean. Sąsiedzi byli mili, klimat ciepły, ale niezbyt gorący, niebo czyste i błękitne przez większość roku. W nocy można było obserwować gwiazdy.

Wszystko tutaj było idealne i poukładane. Takie, jak być powinno.

Shiro trzymał w ręce datapad z Garnizonu. Nawet po rezygnacji ze stanowiska admirała zachował go jako jedyne narzędzie umożliwiające mu kontakt z całym wszechświatem i przyjaciółmi.

— Dostaliśmy zaproszenie na ślub Hunka i Shay — oznajmił, przesuwając palcem po pomarańczowym ekranie. — Na Balmerze X-95-Vox, za miesiąc. Powinniśmy potwierdzić naszą obecność.

Usiadł na kanapie obok swojego męża pogrążonego w lekturze książki na czytniku.

— To dosyć daleko — zauważył rzeczowo Curtis, podnosząc wzrok.

Shiro przytaknął.

— Tak, ale powinniśmy jechać. Wsiądziemy w Atlasa, otworzymy tunel i polecimy. Oni byli na naszym weselu, a Hunk jest moim przyjacielem. Pewnie będą też pozostali Paladyni. To jedna z rzadkich okazji, żeby zobaczyć się w komplecie.

Curtis wyłączył czytnik i odłożył go na stolik do kawy. Oparł łokcie na kolanach. Przez chwilę mierzył Shiro spojrzeniem, jakby się wahał.

— Keith będzie? — zapytał w końcu.

Shiro poczuł, że się uśmiecha.

— Tak, myślę, że tak — odpowiedział. — Chociaż nie wiem, ostatnio ciągle pracuje z Ostrzem Marmory. Ale Hunk na pewno go zaprosił. Dobrze byłoby czasem spotkać się w trochę weselszych okolicznościach niż rocznica śmierci Allury. Stara ekipa obrońców, jak kiedyś. Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby zapytać, co tam u nich nowego. Ciekawe, czy Keith w końcu nauczył Kosmo aportować. Na ostatnim spotkaniu mówił, że nadal próbuje.

Usta Curtisa drgnęły. W salonie zapadła chwila napiętej ciszy.

Shiro z niepokojem rozejrzał się na boki, nie rozumiejąc, skąd ta nagła zmiana nastroju.

— Coś nie tak? — zapytał powoli.

Curtis westchnął. Na jego twarzy pojawił się gorzki uśmiech.

— Wiesz, zawsze miałem nadzieję, że na mnie też tak kiedyś spojrzysz — powiedział i widać było, że przychodziło mu to z trudem. — Teraz chyba zaczynam rozumieć, że się nie doczekam.

Shiro zmarszczył brwi, jeszcze bardziej skonsternowany.

— Wybacz, ale nie rozumiem.

Curtis pokręcił głową.

— Nie, Takashi, ty po prostu bardzo nie chcesz rozumieć. Nie widzisz tego, ale nawet gdy stoję przed tobą, nie patrzysz na mnie z takim błyskiem w oku, z jakim mówisz o Keithie. A mówisz o nim dużo, uwierz mi. _Keith to, Keith tamto, Keith z Marmorą_ … Gdy do nas przychodzi, nie widzisz poza nim świata. Nie powiem, on jest wyjątkowo w porządku, stara się unikać spotkań, ale ty, oczywiście, nie ułatwiasz życia ani jemu, ani nam. Odwołałeś naszą rocznicową kolację, bo niespodziewanie Keith przyjechał do Garnizonu. Przełożyliśmy wyjazd na wakacje do Paryża, bo, uwaga, Keith akurat wracał na Ziemię na dwa dni. Proszę cię, nawet na naszym ślubie byłeś w niego wpatrzony, wszyscy to widzieli. Bałem się, że ostatecznie zmienisz zdanie i uciekniesz mi sprzed ołtarza. Może powinieneś, oszczędzilibyśmy sobie zachodu — dodał z żalem. Skrzywił się. — To prawdziwy cud, że nie pomyliłeś się w przysiędze albo nigdy nie nazwałeś mnie jego imieniem w łóżku.

Shiro poczuł się, jakby ktoś uderzył go pięścią w brzuch. Na chwilę odebrało mu dech. Nigdy w ten sposób nie rozmawiali. Przez ostatnie półtora roku małżeństwa ani razu się ze sobą poważniej nie pokłócili. Ich drobne sprzeczki dotyczyły co najwyżej tego, kto ma iść do sklepu po jedzenie, albo tego, że Curtis chciałby mieć psa, a Shiro wolał koty. To było nic przy problemach innych par.

Curtis był wyrozumiały i oddany. Wspierał męża w terapii, potrafił wysłuchać, nawet jeśli nie wszystko zawsze rozumiał. Shiro nie mógł lepiej trafić, oświadczyny wydawały mu się najwłaściwszą decyzją na świecie. Jego życie pod żadnym względem nie było łatwe, ale teraz miał wszystko, o czym marzyła większość ludzi – piękny dom, pieniądze i wspaniałego faceta. Ich małżeństwo było udane. A przynajmniej za takie uważał je Shiro.

— Jesteś zazdrosny o Keitha? — wykrztusił, nie dowierzając. — Przecież nawet nie wiemy, czy on będzie na tym ślubie.

Curtis zastanowił się nad odpowiedzią. Pokręcił głową.

— Nie. Nie jestem aż tak żałosny. Ja już wiem, że przegrałem. Nie miałem szans z latami przyjaźni i wzajemnego ratowania sobie życia, powinienem to był rozumieć od początku. Ale… — Uśmiechnął się tęsknie do swoich wspomnień. — Ale byłem taki szczęśliwy, gdy zgodziłeś się ze mną umówić. Byłeś złotym dzieckiem Garnizonu. Jeszcze przed Kerberosem tak bardzo cię podziwiałem i chciałem poznać. Gdy mi się oświadczyłeś, nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. Ile się właściwie znaliśmy? Pół roku? Myślałem, że ten zachwyt Keithem minie. Że ochłoniesz i wtedy naprawdę mnie zauważysz, i będziemy razem szczęśliwi. Gdy powiedzieliśmy publicznie o naszym ślubie, widziałem, że wszyscy byli w szoku, ale wmawiałem sobie, że to dlatego, że to wydarzyło się tak szybko i ich zaskoczyliśmy. Ale chyba chodziło po prostu o to, że nie byłem Keithem.

Shiro popatrzył mu w oczy. Przełknął ślinę.

— Byliśmy szczęśliwi. Jestem z tobą szczęśliwy — zapewnił. — Myślałem, że ty ze mną też.

— Jest ci ze mną wygodnie. To zupełnie coś innego — zauważył Curtis.

Shiro poruszył bezradnie rękoma. Zmarszczył brwi.

— O czym my w ogóle rozmawiamy? — zapytał z rosnącą irytacją. — Keith jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem, zawdzięczam mu życie. Nie zamierzam z niego zrezygnować. Nie byłoby mnie tu bez niego. To normalne, że jest dla mnie ważny i cieszę się, gdy go widzę, a on wcale mnie nie unika. Nigdy nie mówiłeś, że przeszkadza ci nasza przyjaźń. Ciężko pracuje, więc rozmawiam z nim raz w miesiącu przez komunikator, wraca na Ziemię może raz na rok, to wszystko. To jest coś zupełnie innego niż z tobą.

— Tutaj się zgadzamy — powiedział gorzko Curtis, odwracając wzrok. — To jest coś innego niż ze mną.

Shiro wciągnął powietrze nosem, ze wszelkich sił próbując nad sobą zapanować. Od dawna tak się nie zdenerwował.

Ponownie popatrzył na męża.

— Nie jestem idealny, ale nie zdradzam cię. Nigdy cię nie oszukałem. Nie oświadczyłbym ci się, gdybym nie chciał z tobą być. Co takiego zrobiłem źle poza tym, że… Że cieszę się, że mój przyjaciel żyje i jest szczęśliwy? Że jestem z niego dumny? Że jestem ciekawy, co u niego słychać? Że przejmuję się i chcę z nim pogadać przy okazji ślubu wspólnego towarzysza broni? — spytał takim tonem, jakby to był największy absurd na świecie. — Dlaczego przez cały ten czas nic nie powiedziałeś?

Czuł, że serce przyspiesza mu w piersi. To była podobna sytuacja jak wtedy. Piękny, słoneczny dzień i kłótnia, która zaczęła się od zwykłej rozmowy. Wtedy problemem było to, że chciał spełniać swoje marzenia, ryzykując życiem. Wolał spędzić swoje ostatnie lata wśród gwiazd niż przy ukochanej osobie. Teraz został na Ziemi, starał się prowadzić jak najbardziej zwyczajne życie. Był bezpieczny, miał przed sobą dużo czasu. A jednak to wciąż nie wystarczało. Kolejny związek rozpadał mu się w dłoniach. Znowu ktoś nie czuł się przy nim wystarczająco ważny. Znowu kogoś unieszczęśliwił.

Może teraz także samego siebie.

— Ja też byłem pewien, że będziemy razem szczęśliwi, ale chyba obaj nie jesteśmy. Nie zrozum mnie źle, ale ktoś musi ci to w końcu powiedzieć. Jesteś cudownym facetem, ale przede wszystkim oszukujesz siebie, a przy okazji też innych, i chyba sam nie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawy. Matt jest twoim przyjacielem. Nie opowiadasz o nim nawet jednej trzeciej tego, co o Keithie. Nie patrzysz na niego w _ten_ sposób. Keith jest czymś znacznie więcej — powiedział. Jego głos drżał z przejęcia. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści. — Kompletnie tego nie rozumiem. Dlaczego z nim nie jesteś, skoro jest dla ciebie najważniejszą osobą na świecie? Dlaczego siedzisz na Ziemi, gdy zawsze marzyłeś o kosmosie? Co aż tak bardzo chcesz sobie udowodnić, że byłeś w stanie wyjść za obcego faceta i rzucić wszystko w cholerę? Chciałeś spróbować normalności? O to ci chodziło? Potrzebowałeś plasterka zwyczajności dla wielkiego kosmicznego bohatera?

Shiro pokręcił głową.

— Nie, to nie tak. Keith mnie kocha jak brata, był, tak jakby, moim uczniem. Tak, jest dla mnie bardzo ważny i też go kocham, w jakiś sposób na pewno, ale to zupełnie nie taka relacja, jak myślisz. A ty nie byłeś obcy, ja… — Shiro urwał, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć dalej. Zacisnął usta. — Ja naprawdę chciałem tego ślubu. Nie poleciałem z nim w kosmos, tylko zostałem tu z tobą i zrezygnowałem z Atlasa, bo tego chciałem. To nie był żaden plasterek, dobrze to wcześniej przemyślałem. Sam rozumiesz, że nie powinienem być dla Keitha nikim więcej niż przyjacielem i byłym dowódcą. On ma przed sobą przyszłość i jest bardzo, bardzo młody. Ja nadal pamiętam tego dzieciaka, który ukradł mój samochód, bo chciał pokazać, jaki jest niezależny i sprytny. To ja go wkręciłem do Garnizonu, to przeze mnie prawie zginął w tej kosmicznej zadymie i nie miałem prawa, nie oczekiwałem niczego więcej, i nigdy nie pokazałem mu, że _chcę_ czegokolwiek więcej. To byłoby nie fair.

Curtis zmarszczył brwi, nie dowierzając temu, co usłyszał.

— O czym ty mówisz, Takashi? Keith jest tylko dwa lata młodszy ode mnie i pięć lat młodszy od ciebie. Gdybym was razem nie widział, mógłbym ci uwierzyć, ale ty nie traktujesz go jak dzieciaka. Po tym, co przeszliście, tych pięciu lat różnicy w ogóle nie widać. Zanim zrezygnowałeś, mieliście równe stanowiska i sam przyznaj, że tak naprawdę nigdy nie byłeś dla niego tylko nauczycielem. Chyba że ze wszystkimi kadetami ścigałeś się po pustyni na ścigaczach. W dodatku jak go ściągałeś do Garnizonu, sam nadal byłeś żółtodziobem dopiero po szkole. Tak, byłeś najzdolniejszym młodym pilotem i biłeś wszystkie rekordy po kolei, ale Keith nie uważał cię za nie wiadomo jaki autorytet i dowódcę, tylko odrobinę starszego kolegę. Nawet ja to wiedziałem.

— Nie, ale… — zaczął Shiro.

— Nie wiem — przerwał mu Curtis — jak jeszcze sobie to próbujesz tłumaczyć, ale ja nie będę opatrunkiem na twój strach i wyrzuty sumienia. Nie mogę wiecznie żyć obok waszej dwójki. — Odetchnął. Popatrzył prosto na Shiro. — Próbowałem to wytrzymać, ale to nie ma sensu. Chcę rozwodu.

Shiro zamrugał oczami. Otworzył usta, a potem zaraz je zacisnął. Minęła chwila, zanim zebrał się na odpowiedź.

— Może spróbujmy to naprawić? — zaproponował słabym głosem. — Pójdziemy wspólnie na terapię, znajdziemy jakieś rozwiązanie. Jesteśmy dorośli, nie podejmujmy takiej decyzji pod wpływem emocji. To głupie, Curtis. Wiesz o tym.

Curtis westchnął.

— Próbowaliśmy. Myślałem o tym już jakiś czas, tylko nie wiedziałem, jak ci to powiedzieć. Przez prawie dwa lata robiłem wszystko, żebyś się we mnie tak naprawdę zakochał, ale już więcej nie dam rady. Nie będę z tobą walczył o majątek ani chodził po mediach. Obaj podjęliśmy zbyt pochopną decyzję i chcę tylko, żebyśmy mieli szansę ją naprawić. Przepraszam — powiedział i zabrzmiało to szczerze. — Naprawdę chciałem, żeby nam się udało.

— Kocham cię — powiedział Shiro w ostatniej rozpaczliwej próbie ratowania tego małżeństwa.

Curtis uśmiechnął się smutno, z goryczą.

— Tak naprawdę kochasz tylko gwiazdy i Keitha. To są dwie rzeczy, które cię uszczęśliwiają. Nie mam z nimi szans.

Shiro nie odpowiedział. Nie próbował dalej dyskutować. Nie wiedział nawet, co mógłby powiedzieć, i gdzieś głęboko w środku czuł, że Curtis ma rację. Popatrzył na swojego męża, który odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie.

W końcu Curtis wstał.

— Przejdę się, muszę ochłonąć — oznajmił. — Później wrócę po swoje rzeczy. Wyjadę do rodziców.

Wziął z krzesła swoją starą torbę z logo Garnizonu i przerzucił ją sobie przez ramię. Ruszył w stronę przedpokoju.

— Przepraszam — zdołał tylko powiedzieć Shiro.

Wzrok utkwiony miał w swoich dłoniach. Nie chciał patrzeć na odejście Curtisa. To wszystko było zbyt podobne do tamtego dnia kilka lat temu.

— Porozmawiaj z Keithem — powiedział Curtis, wiążąc buta. — Nigdy nie byłeś głupi, więc musisz być naprawdę strasznie uparty, że nie widzisz tego, jak on cię kocha. Poprosiłeś go o bycie drużbą. Prawie płakał, wygłaszając przemowę. Bynajmniej nie ze wzruszenia. Przez dwa lata krzywdziłeś jego, mnie i siebie. Czas najwyższy zebrać się na odwagę i rozliczyć z własnymi uczuciami. Mnie też będzie łatwiej, jak sobie wszystko ułożysz. Może będę potrafił się odkochać, skutecznie i raz na zawsze. Ułatw nam to, Takashi.

Shiro nie odpowiedział. Usłyszał, jak drzwi zamykają się za Curtisem.

* * *

Dwa tygodnie później Shiro postawił talerz z kanapkami na szklanym stole w jadalni. Usiadł na krześle. Zaczął jeść, wpatrując się w pustą plażę i ocean za oknem.

Tak jak zapowiedział, Curtis spakował się i wyjechał jeszcze tego samego dnia. Z Shiro skontaktował się adwokat, który obiecał jak najszybciej, po cichu zająć się rozwodem. Żadna ze stron nie miała ochoty na prowadzenie wojen w sądzie i szukanie winnego. Poza prawnikami Shiro przez te dwa tygodnie z nikim nie rozmawiał.

Dziwnie było pierwszy raz od półtora roku mieszkać zupełnie samemu. Myślał, że po zakończeniu wojny i ślubie jego życie wreszcie się ułożyło, a teraz znowu musiał zaczynać od początku. Przez pierwsze dni nie mógł przywyknąć, ale gdy opadła pierwsza fala złości, powoli zaczął się przyzwyczajać, tak jak do każdej innej straty, która go spotkała. Różnica tkwiła w tym, że teraz niczego mu nie odebrano. To on nie dał od siebie wystarczająco dużo, dlatego bardziej niż tęsknota męczyły go wyrzuty sumienia. Chciał dobrze, ale nieświadomie zniszczył to małżeństwo. Było jednak już za późno, żeby je naprawić. Możliwe, że ich związek od początku był skazany na porażkę.

Curtis odszedł i nie chciał z nim rozmawiać. Dom był pusty. Bolało, ale to nie mogło się równać z trwającymi wieczność miesiącami w planie astralnym ani z pustą celą w galrańskim więzieniu, do której Shiro wracał w koszmarach. Prawdę mówiąc, z tymi dwiema rzeczami nic nie mogłoby się równać.

Zaczynał za to zauważać, że przez ten cały czas brakowało mu innych rzeczy, z których ostatecznie zrezygnował prawie dwa lata temu. Coraz paskudniejszych z każdym rokiem obiadów na stołówce w Garnizonie. Iversona narzekającego na nowych kadetów, którzy jeszcze nie przywykli do dyscypliny. Układania przemów. Wizyt w domu komandora Holta. Całonocnych rozmów z przyjaciółmi, rodziny, którą odnalazł w Paladynach. Kosmosu, gwiazd, tego uczucia, gdy wznosisz się w powietrze i wnętrzności podchodzą ci do gardła. Keitha.

Gdy oświadczał się Curtisowi, był pewien, że wczesna emerytura dobrze mu zrobi, że po tym wszystkim potrzebuje odpoczynku. I pewnie go trochę potrzebował, ale trudno było mu sobie wyobrazić, że do końca życia będzie siedział samotnie w domu z widokiem na ocean. Kiedyś oddałby wszystko, żeby móc zwiedzać kosmos na swoich warunkach, nie bać się i nie spieszyć. Wybrał gwiazdy i stracił Adama. Teraz nie wiedział, w którym momencie całkowicie porzucił swoje ambicje i marzenia.

Dwa lata temu postąpił inaczej. Spotkał wspaniałego mężczyznę, więc zrezygnował z kosmosu, ale to nic nie dało, bo Curtis i tak go zostawił. Gdzie tkwił błąd? Co tym razem było nie tak?

I pomyśleć, że zaczęło się od zaproszenia na ślub Hunka – prawdopodobnie najmilszego, najcieplejszego człowieka we wszechświecie…

Kanapka wyleciała mu z ręki i spadła na talerz masłem do dołu.

Właśnie. Ślub Hunka. Kompletnie o tym zapomniał. Powinien potwierdzić swoje przybycie.

Problem polegał na tym, że nie wiedział, czy w ogóle chce się tam pojawić. Czuł, że powinien, ale nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na długą podróż, a potem przyjęcie. Pewnie jeszcze nikt nie wiedział o rozwodzie, Curtis nie utrzymywał kontaktu z Paladynami i pracownikami Garnizonu. Shiro będzie musiał jakoś wytłumaczyć nieobecność (byłego) męża, a na razie nie czuł się na siłach, żeby o tym mówić i odpowiadać na pytania. Trudno było mu nawet przed sobą samym przyznać, co było przyczyną rozpadu ich małżeństwa.

To nie w porządku, ale nie popsuje Hunkowi szczęśliwego dnia swoimi smętnymi losami i myślami o własnej beznadziejności. Nie powinien tego robić, ale się wymiga. Tak będzie lepiej dla wszystkich.

Nie ruszając się z miejsca, sięgnął protezą po datapad leżący w salonie na stoliku do kawy. Wybrał kontakt do Hunka, jednocześnie zbierając pomidory, które spadły z kanapki na talerz. Zadzwonił.

Po krótkiej chwili na pomarańczowym ekranie pojawiła się twarz Hunka. Za nim widać było fragment balmerańskich wzniesień porośniętych błękitnymi kryształami.

— Cześć — powiedział Shiro, zdobywając się na uśmiech.

— Cześć, Shiro! Dobrze, że dzwonisz. Widzę, że jesteś jeszcze na Ziemi, więc mam do ciebie taką małą prośbę. — Hunk uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem. — Jak będziesz tutaj leciał, to mógłbyś wstąpić na chwilę do mojego domu? Mama zapomniała wziąć pierścionka, a to miała być niespodzianka dla Shay — ściszył konspiracyjnie głos. — Wiesz, pamiątka po babci.

Shiro odetchnął, wahając się. Zadzwonił tylko po to, żeby powiedzieć, że nie przyjedzie, ale nie mógł tego teraz zrobić. Hunk na niego liczył.

— Jasne. Wezmę go dla ciebie — powiedział Shiro, starając się brzmieć naturalnie. — Właśnie dzwoniłem, żeby potwierdzić, że będę. Niestety, Curtis nie będzie mógł się pojawić. Bardzo dziękuje za zaproszenie i poprosił o przekazanie wam najlepszych życzeń.

Na twarzy Hunka pojawiła się ulga.

— Dzięki wielkie. Znasz adres, moja kuzynka z małym dzieckiem została w domu, więc cię wpuści i da ci pierścionek. Przepraszam za problem, ale ja i moja rodzina już jesteśmy na Balmerze, Holtów jak zwykle trudno namierzyć, Lance z Coranem przyjadą prosto z Altei, a Keith powiedział, że go nie będzie. Ma jakąś ważną misję z Ostrzem Marmory. — Na chwilę posmutniał, ale po chwili wzruszył ramionami. — No, ale dobrze, że ty będziesz. Spotkamy się prawie w komplecie.

Shiro przyłapał się na tym, że poczuł ukłucie rozczarowania na wieść, że Keith nie da rady się pojawić. To było do przewidzenia, ale miał nadzieję, że przyjaciel może wpadnie choćby na samą uroczystość. Dawno się nie widzieli.

— Nie ma sprawy, to dla mnie żaden problem — zapewnił. — Tak. Widzimy się za dwa tygodnie. Cieszę się, że was zobaczę.

— Ja też. Nie mogę się doczekać, ale im bliżej, tym bardziej się przejmuję. To normalne przed ślubem?

Shiro zastanowił się, przypominając sobie swój ślub z Curtisem. Przytaknął.

— Tak. Ale jak się zacznie i ją zobaczysz, to wszystko będzie już dobrze. Nie wiem, jak wyglądają śluby na Balmerze, ale ja całkiem przestałem się bać po pierwszym tańcu. Kochacie się, to powinno być najważniejsze. Nie przejmuj się gośćmi, wszyscy będziemy tam dla was. To ma być wasz dzień, nie musicie niczego nikomu udowadniać.

Hunk uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową.

— Dzięki, Shiro. — Odwrócił się. — Wybacz, Rax mnie woła, a on jest raczej z tych, którzy nie lubią czekać. Do zobaczenia!

Pożegnali się i Shiro odłożył datapad na bok. Westchnął.

Chyba najwyższa pora wyciągnąć Atlasa z hangaru. Miał nadzieję, że nikt go nie zarysował przez te dwa lata.

* * *

Drzwi statku IGF-Atlas otworzyły się i wysunął się chodnik, po którym zeszli piloci MFE wraz z admirałem Iversonem. Na końcu wyszedł Shiro ubrany w czarny garnitur. Patrząc na niego, nikt nie domyśliłby się, że jeszcze przed chwilą kolejny raz został dowódcą i przetestował załogę, statek oraz ostatnie innowacje, ale przede wszystkim sprawdził cierpliwość Iversona, który zaproponował mu pilotowanie z grzeczności i nie spodziewał się testowego lotu bojowego.

Gdy stanął na skalistej powierzchni Balmery, dostrzegł trójkę Paladynów rozmawiającą przy wejściu do jaskiń. Na zewnątrz nie było nikogo innego, więc najpewniej ceremonia miała odbyć się w podziemnych tunelach. Lance i Pidge mieli na sobie garnitury, tylko Hunk nosił żółtą tunikę z szerokim dekoltem i krótkimi rękawami. Na całe szczęście tutejsze powietrze nie szkodziło ludziom i mogli obyć się bez hełmów.

Balmera niezwykle szybko zregenerowała się po całych wiekach wykorzystywania przez Imperium Galry. Wszędzie rosły kryształy, a po zniszczeniach nie było widać śladu. Na pewno była w tym zasługa rytuału Allury.

Paladyni grzecznie powitali gości, a Hunk każdemu z osobna podziękował za przybycie. Na widok Shiro cała trójka wyraźnie się ożywiła.

— Co u ciebie? — zapytał Lance, ściskając jego dłoń. — Przyleciałeś ostatni, wszyscy goście się już zebrali. Zaczynaliśmy się martwić, że macie jakieś kłopoty z podróżą. Coran na dole próbuje ogarnąć orkiestrę. Aż się boję, co przygotował.

— Wszystko w porządku — skłamał Shiro. — Wybaczcie, ale włączenie teludavu chwilę trwało. Atlas nie jest tak szybki, jak Lwy.

— O, pamiętam, jak tu pierwszy raz przyleciałem Żółtym Lwem. To były czasy, jeszcze tak niewiele z tego rozumieliśmy… — westchnął Hunk.

— Szkoda, że Allura nas teraz tutaj nie widzi — powiedział Lance, uśmiechając się smutno. — Byłaby taka szczęśliwa, Hunk.

— Bez Allury nie byłoby tego ślubu ani nas, ani… W ogóle nic by nie było, bo Honerva zniszczyłaby wszechświat. Nasza księżniczka jest na Balmerze prawdziwą bohaterką — stwierdził Hunk. Po chwili milczenia spojrzał na Shiro. — Dobrze cię widzieć.

— Was też wszystkich dobrze widzieć. — Wyjął z kieszeni małe aksamitne pudełko. Wręczył je Hunkowi. — Mam to, o co prosiłeś.

Hunk otworzył pudełko i sprawdził, czy pierścionek z żółtym topazem jest na swoim miejscu. Uśmiechnął się z ulgą.

— Dzięki wielkie. Nie wiem, co bym bez ciebie zrobił. Mama ciągle sobie wyrzucała, że zostawiła go na szafce.

— Żaden problem. — Shiro machnął ręką.

— Właśnie uczyliśmy Hunka technik relaksacyjnych — powiedziała Pidge. — Shiro, jesteś ekspertem od ślubów, rzuć jakąś radą.

Uśmiechnął się gorzko pod nosem. Nie chciał mówić, że chyba żaden z niego ekspert, skoro jego małżeństwo nie wytrzymało nawet dwóch lat.

Zbliżył się jednak do Hunka i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu w geście wsparcia.

— Wszystko będzie dobrze — zapewnił. — Tylko nie martw się tym, co może pójść nie tak.

— To samo mu mówiłam — mruknęła usatysfakcjonowana Pidge, poprawiając okulary.

Hunk uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością.

— Dzięki. Bez was chyba nie dałbym rady.

Shiro odsunął się od niego i przyjrzał się swoim przyjaciołom. Minęły dwa lata od końca wojny i Hunk zaczął nosić krótki zarost, włosy Lance’a stały się dłuższe na karku, przez co Shiro zaczął żałować, że nie nagrał wszystkich jego złośliwych komentarzy na temat fryzury Keitha, żeby teraz mu je przypomnieć. Pidge chyba odrobinę urosła, miała nowe oprawki okularów i nosiła teraz krótki kucyk. Zmienili się. On dobiegał trzydziestki, ale pozostali Paladyni wchodziliby dopiero w prawdziwie dorosłe życie, gdyby nie to, że musieli już wcześniej dorosnąć, żeby walczyć w międzygalaktycznej wojnie. Teraz, gdy zagrożenie minęło, wszyscy podróżowali po wszechświecie, pomagali naprawiać zniszczenia dokonane przez Zarkona. Tylko Shiro jako jedyny został na Ziemi i zrezygnował z pracy.

Nikt z nich nie był już dzieciakiem i to niezależnie od wojennych doświadczeń. Czas płynął dla wszystkich.

Usłyszał za sobą warkot silnika. Odwrócił się. Jednoosobowy, niemal czarny statek wylądował na powierzchni Balmery.

— Czy to… — zaczęła Pidge, marszcząc brwi.

Drzwi otworzyły się.

— Keith! — zawołał Lance, radośnie machając ręką. — On jak zawsze musi mieć wielkie wejście — prychnął.

Keith zeskoczył na ziemię. Nosił mundur przywódców Ostrza Marmory. Jego długie włosy uczesane były w warkocz. Przy jego nodze dumnie kroczył Kosmo, który chyba z każdym rokiem stawał się coraz większy.

Podszedł do nich, uśmiechając się lekko.

— Cześć, Hunk — powiedział.

Hunk przyciągnął go do siebie i zamknął w uścisku. Keith poklepał go po plecach.

— Jednak przyjechałeś — powiedział Hunk. — Jak dobrze, że jesteś.

— Czy wreszcie nauczyłeś się, co to znaczy _urlop_? — zapytał Lance.

— Udało mi się przełożyć misję — wyjaśnił Keith.

— I bardzo dobrze, bo już się baliśmy z Mattem, że będziemy pić tylko we dwójkę — stwierdził Lance. — Beczka nunvillu sama się nie obali.

— We trójkę. Ja też piję — zaznaczyła Pidge.

Lance parsknął śmiechem. Otworzył usta, żeby się odezwać, ale wtedy dziewczyna zmroziła go wzrokiem i wycedziła:

— I jeśli powiesz coś na temat mojej słabej głowy, gwarantuję ci, że nie przeżyjesz następnej podróży przez tunel czasoprzestrzenny. Ostatnio rozpracowywałam miejscowe zaburzenia dezintegracyjne. To takie niezwykle interesujące nisze, w których po prostu znikasz. Szkoda by było, gdyby jakimś cudem trafiła cię taka utrata integralności cielesnej. Pewnie musielibyśmy wypić kolejną beczkę, aby pogodzić się z tą wielką stratą, jak myślisz?

Gdy tamta dwójka zaczęła się ze sobą droczyć, Keith popatrzył na wpatrującego się w niego Shiro. Skinął na powitanie głową.

— Cześć — powiedział Keith.

— Cześć.

Przez chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie w ciszy. Keith wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale milczał. Potem odwrócił wzrok.

— To chyba już wszyscy. Możemy iść — powiedziała Pidge.

— O quiznak… — jęknął przerażony Hunk. — Czuję się, jakbym znowu pierwszy raz miał wejść do Lwa…

Lance objął go ramieniem i zaczął prowadzić w stronę wejścia do podziemnych tuneli.

— Chodź, stary, dasz radę — rzucił.

Shiro, Pidge i Keith ruszyli za nimi.

— Swoją drogą, Shiro, gdzie Curtis? — spytała Pidge, zerkając na niego. — Nie widziałam go wśród pilotów MFE.

Shiro spróbował się uśmiechnąć. Schował dłoń do kieszeni, żeby nie było widać, że zdjął obrączkę.

— Niestety, nie mógł przyjechać. Coś mu wypadło — odparł.

Pidge pokiwała głową i zamilkła.

Shiro udał, że nie dostrzega tego, jak Keith marszczy brwi i mierzy go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem.

* * *

Po tradycyjnej balmerańskiej ceremonii Shiro siedział na kocu rozłożonym na dnie jaskini. Na ziemi ustawiono liczne półmiski z jedzeniem i naczynia z napojami. Hunk zadbał o to, żeby wśród potraw znalazło się coś poza tutejszymi przysmakami. Dzięki temu Ziemianie mogli przynajmniej uniknąć jedzenia larw.

To wesele nie było tak wystawne, jak Shiro i Curtisa. Poza mieszkańcami Balmery na ślub byłego Żółtego Paladyna zaproszono jego rodzinę i najbliższych przyjaciół ze wszystkich części wszechświata.

Hunk razem z Shay zajmowali honorowe miejsca przy ognisku wraz ze swoimi rodzinami. Goście siedzieli w niedużych grupkach na kocach. Pidge, Lance i Matt pili nunvill w kącie, po jakimś czasie dołączyła do nich także Nadia. Przy nich leżał Kosmo, Keith gdzieś zniknął. Coran opowiadał jakąś historię balmerańskim dzieciom, które patrzyły na niego oczarowane. Shiro powoli przeżuwał ciastko o nieokreślonym składzie i rozmawiał z Iversonem oraz Samuelem Holtem na temat tego, co aktualnie działo się w Garnizonie.

Nagle poczuł na swoim ramieniu czyjąś dłoń.

Odwrócił się i zobaczył stojącego nad nim Keitha.

— Możemy porozmawiać?

— Oczywiście — odparł. Spojrzał na Iversona i Holta: — Przepraszam na moment.

Wstał i pozwolił Keithowi zaprowadzić się aż na powierzchnię. Byli tutaj sami. Na zewnątrz zaczęło się już ściemniać, niebo przybrało zielono-szarą barwę.

Keith stanął naprzeciwko niego. Założył ramiona na piersi. Błękitne kryształy rzucały bladą poświatę na jego włosy i ubranie.

Był zły.

— Jak długo masz zamiar wszystkich okłamywać? — zapytał wprost.

Shiro nie odpowiedział. Nie spuścił wzroku z chłopaka.

— Curtis do mnie dzwonił — dodał Keith. — Powiedział, że się rozwodzicie. Kiedy powiesz o tym innym?

Shiro odetchnął. Pokręcił głową.

— Nie dzisiaj. Ten dzień nie należy do mnie. Nie chcę, żeby Hunk się tym martwił podczas własnego ślubu.

— Jak miło z twojej strony — mruknął ironicznie Keith.

— Dlatego zmieniłeś zdanie? Miałeś nie przyjeżdżać.

Teraz to Keith musiał zastanowić się nad odpowiedzią.

— Tak. Rozwodzicie się. Przeze mnie — dodał ciszej.

— Nie przez ciebie — zaprotestował natychmiast Shiro.

— Częściowo przeze mnie — upierał się Keith. Na jego twarzy odmalowana była czysta determinacja. — Curtis powiedział mi, o co poszło, ale oczywiście to może nie być prawda. Powiem szczerze, że wolałbym nie być za to odpowiedzialny, nawet jeżeli sam nic w tym kierunku nie zrobiłem. Wręcz przeciwnie, w ostatnim czasie trzymałem się drugiej strony Kerberosa, żeby nie rzucać na was swojego smutnego cienia. Ale po tym wszystkim zasługuję chyba na parę słów poza wersją twojego męża.

Shiro zaklął w myślach. Westchnął. Nie spodziewał się, że Curtis sam porozmawia z Keithem. Nie powinien tego robić, to nie była jego sprawa. Sam odszedł z życia Shiro, nikt nie prosił go o jego naprawianie.

— Curtis bywa impulsywny, przepraszam za niego. Nie przejmuj się tym, co mówi. Nie powinien obwiniać cię o to, że nasze małżeństwo się rozpadło. To nie twoja wina.

Keith wyglądał, jakby wymierzono mu policzek.

— Kazał mi się tobą zaopiekować. Powiedział, że kochasz mnie bardziej od niego, że ciągle o mnie mówisz i za mną tęsknisz. Kłamał? — spytał w niedowierzaniu.

Przez moment stali w ciszy, patrząc się na siebie. Keith czekał na odpowiedź. Shiro nie wytrzymał i odwrócił wzrok.

— Dobra, nieważne. Zapomnij — warknął ze złością Keith. — Rób, co chcesz, ale albo ze mną wreszcie porozmawiaj, albo nie zapraszaj mnie na swój kolejny bezsensowny ślub. Nie przyjdę. Nie chcę patrzeć, jak znowu się unieszczęśliwiasz. Tym razem poszukam jakiejś innej rzeczywistości, żeby nie stać się przyczyną kolejnego nieszczęścia albo kolejną wymówką.

Odwrócił się na pięcie i zaczął iść w stronę wejścia do jaskini.

Shiro zacisnął pięści i zamknął oczy.

— Keith.

Chłopak zatrzymał się. Popatrzył na Shiro wyczekująco, w milczeniu.

Shiro wziął głęboki wdech. I tak nie miał nic do stracenia. Mógł przynajmniej wyrzucić z siebie to, co tkwiło w nim przez kilka ostatnich lat. Nie chciał stracić Keitha, ale jeśli teraz tego nie powie i pozwoli mu odejść, to i tak mogą się już więcej nie zobaczyć. W końcu wyszło na to, że chłopak naprawdę go unikał.

— Curtis… Curtis miał rację — powiedział z trudem. — Myślałem, że jeśli zostanę na Ziemi i spróbuję żyć normalnie, to tak będzie lepiej. Musiałem dać ci szansę na własne, wartościowe życie, na poznawanie świata i szukanie swojego szczęścia. Sądziłem, że to najlepsze wyjście, że mi przejdzie.

— Co ci przejdzie? — spytał chłodno Keith.

Shiro wiedział, że Keith doskonale rozumiał, o czym mówił. Po prostu chciał usłyszeć to wprost.

— Byłem w tobie zakochany — wyznał.

Keith otworzył szerzej oczy. Zacisnął wargi w wąską linię.

— Przeszło?

Shiro powoli pokręcił głową.

— Nie. Nadal jestem. Kocham cię, Keith.

— Od kiedy?

— Odkąd wróciłeś z Krolią do Zamku. Albo odkąd się obudziłem w nowym ciele. Nie wiem, trudno powiedzieć. Byłeś młodszy, powinienem być za ciebie odpowiedzialny, ale jak wróciłeś taki dorosły, to… — Wskazał ręką na Keitha. — Nic nie mogłem na to poradzić. Czułem się tak źle, bo… Bo rozumiałem, że masz prawo do własnego życia bez balastu w postaci zadurzonego, uszkodzonego byłego dowódcy, którego obiecywałeś ratować. Zrobiłem wszystko, abyś nie musiał spełniać tej obietnicy kolejny raz.

Keith zbliżył się o krok. Na Balmerze panowała cisza, otaczały ich jedynie skały i gwiazdy na zielonkawym niebie.

— Nigdy mi o tym nie powiedziałeś. Gdy wróciliśmy na Ziemię, najpierw całkiem przestałeś ze mną rozmawiać, a potem nagle przyszedłeś z zaproszeniem na ślub. Próbowałem cieszyć się twoim szczęściem, bo myślałem, że tego właśnie chcesz, ale ty chciałeś tylko o mnie zapomnieć. Byłem pewien, że po prostu ty nie czujesz tego, co ja, ale… Przecież gdybyś powiedział mi, że chcesz przerwy i potrzebujesz odpoczynku na Ziemi, zostalibyśmy tam razem. Wolałeś wyjść za obcego faceta, niż ze mną porozmawiać? Poważnie? Uznałeś, że nie jestem ciebie warty?

— Nie, Keith, to ja nie jestem ciebie warty! Nie zasługuję na ciebie. Ty byłeś taki dobry, taki odważny… Uratowałeś mnie, bez ciebie od dawna bym nie żył. Nigdy nie chciałbym o tobie zapomnieć, ale nie mogłem cię prosić o nic, czego nie chciałbyś mi sam dać. Nie mogłem cię do siebie przywiązać na siłę. Uznałem, że muszę dać ci wolność i pozwolić szukać swojego szczęścia.

Keith patrzył na niego, marszcząc brwi i nie rozumiejąc.

— Wystarczyło, żebyś powiedział. Jedno twoje słowo i…

— Właśnie — przerwał mu stanowczo Shiro. — Byłeś gotowy zrobić dla mnie wszystko, a ja nie potrafiłbym tego wykorzystywać. Bałem się, że będę cię zatrzymywać. Jesteś młodszy, chciałem, żebyś poznał innych ludzi, żebyś znalazł może kogoś innego. — Jego wzrok spoczął na bliźnie na policzku Keitha. — Kogoś, kto cię nie skrzywdzi tak jak ja.

Ręce Keitha zacisnęły się w pięści. Zmrużył oczy.

— O czym ty mówisz? — zapytał Keith, tak jak Curtis miesiąc temu, dokładnie takim samym tonem. Zrobił jeszcze jeden krok w stronę Shiro. — Ile miałem wtedy lat? Od dawna jestem dorosły, Shiro. Mam spędzić jeszcze pięć pieprzonych lat na kosmicznym wielorybie, żebyś zrozumiał, że nie jestem już tym samym gówniarzem, który ukradł ci samochód? Nawet wtedy umiałem ci odmówić, nigdy mnie nie wykorzystywałeś. Nigdy mnie nie skrzywdziłeś, nie obwiniam cię o to, co zrobił twój klon kontrolowany przez Haggar. Nawet wtedy chciałem z nim zginąć, bo nie umiałem go uratować, bo go kochałem, bo był częściowo tobą! Ale o tym też, oczywiście, nie chciałeś nigdy porozmawiać. Ty wiedziałeś lepiej, jak zwykle. — Skrzywił się gorzko. — Wolałeś wynieść się do Zielonego Lwa do Pidge, a potem cały czas zajmować się Atlasem. Gdy powiedziałeś, że mamy spędzić ostatni dzień z tymi, których kochamy, czekałem na ciebie. Siedziałem na Czarnym Lwie i liczyłem, że może przyjdziesz, chociaż na chwilę. Ale ty się nie pojawiłeś. Przyszedł tylko cholerny Lance, żeby pogadać o swojej randce z Allurą, a ja mu doradzałem, żeby chociaż on mógł być szczęśliwy. Jako jedyny byłem wtedy sam. Ty zadecydowałeś, kto na mnie zasługuje, a kto nie, nawet się mnie o to nie zapytałeś! Nigdy nie spytałeś, czego _ja_ chcę!

Shiro nigdy nie słyszał, żeby Keith w ten sposób mówił o swoich uczuciach. Chłopak stał tuż przed nim, oddychając ciężko. Jego ramiona drżały, oczy błyszczały wściekłością.

— Powiedziałeś, że jestem dla ciebie jak brat — powiedział Shiro. — I dla mnie to jest w porządku, chcę być twoim przyjacielem, ale nie mam prawa prosić o nic więcej.

Keith patrzył na niego, jakby nie był pewien, czy Shiro sobie z niego nie kpi.

— Ja pierdolę, jaki znowu brat?! — krzyknął. — Jesteś chyba jedyną osobą, która w to uwierzyła! Myślisz, że dlaczego nigdy sobie nikogo nie znalazłem? Dlaczego od czasu twojego ślubu ciągle pracuję? Naprawdę przez dziesięć lat niczego nie zauważyłeś? Wszyscy widzieli. Wiesz, jak po twoim ślubie było mi trudno patrzeć w oczy Paladynom? Musieliby być ślepi i głupi, żeby się nie domyślić. I patrzyli z taką litością, zrozumieniem i żalem, a ja udawałem, że wszystko jest w porządku. Czułem się strasznie, a ty mi tu teraz pieprzysz o braterstwie! Pierwszy raz w życiu mam ochotę cię uderzyć! Za głupotę, za skrupuły i za ten cały stracony czas, gdy myślałem, że nie mam u ciebie szans i próbowałem się odkochać. Czy ty chociaż raz możesz nie analizować wszystkiego? Kurwa mać, raz pomyślałeś tylko o sobie i zostawił cię facet, a potem zginął, więc uznałeś, że teraz musisz być uważny i przewidujący, i doskonale poukładany. Myślisz, że Adam tak naprawdę by tego chciał? Spakowałeś medale i mundur, i zniknąłeś, bo ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że twój przyjaciel jest zbyt młody, bo powinien się spełnić w życiu. W dupie mam to, co sobie pomyślą inni! Rzygać mi się chce, jak słyszę to pierdolenie o szukaniu szczęścia i wolności! A może byś tak łaskawie zapytał, czego ja chcę, a nie zakładał, że wiesz lepiej, co będzie dla mnie najlepsze? Jesteś idiotą, Takashi, kosmicznym idiotą. Mógłbym się zabić z miłości, a ty uznałbyś, że przynajmniej nie przywiązałeś mnie do siebie i dałeś mi szansę. — Keith oddychał ciężko. Cały się trząsł i prawie płakał. — Najgorsze, że i tak cię kocham. Mnie też nie przeszło i nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek przejdzie. Ale wracaj do swojego idealnego domu i satysfakcji, że może jesteś sam i cierpisz, ale dałeś mi wolność i szansę na poszukiwanie szczęścia, które jest w tej chwili na wyciągnięcie ręki.

W każdej innej sytuacji Shiro byłby szczęśliwy. Teraz jednak zdążył już wszystko zepsuć i to mogło nie mieć żadnego znaczenia. Miał swoją szansę. Miał ich wiele, ale każdą zmarnował przez strach i przekonanie, że jest zbyt wybrakowany, żeby móc być kochanym przez kogoś tak dobrego i prawdziwego, jak Keith.

— Nie wiedziałem — powiedział cicho i bezradnie. — Nie miałem o tym pojęcia. Bałem się. Obudziłem się z obcymi wspomnieniami i… To wszystko mnie przytłoczyło. Umarłem, Keith. Chciałem z tobą o tym wszystkim porozmawiać, naprawdę, ale nie potrafiłem. Przepraszam, ale nie wiedziałem, co zrobić, a bałem się, że jeszcze bardziej cię skrzywdzę. Ty też nigdy mi o niczym nie powiedziałeś, jak miałem się czuć? 

Keith odetchnął.

— Kiedy miałem ci powiedzieć? — zapytał nieco spokojniejszym tonem. — Wtedy, gdy chodziłeś z Adamem, gdy byliśmy zajęci ratowaniem wszechświata czy wtedy, gdy przestałeś się do mnie odzywać? Bo potem wyszedłeś za mąż, więc mój czas minął. Powiedziałem ci to tak, jak umiałem, a ty odsunąłeś się ode mnie. Wiem, że to wszystko było dla ciebie trudne i zrozumiałbym to, gdybyś nie chciał poruszać tego tematu, ale tak nagle przestałeś ze mną rozmawiać… Cały czas tylko zastanawiałem się, co zrobiłem źle, że przestałeś mi ufać.

Shiro milczał. Poczucie winy zalało go jak fala i utrudniało mu oddychanie.

— Nigdy nie chciałem nic w zamian, wystarczało mi to, że jesteś bezpieczny, ale ty… Zrezygnowałeś ze mnie — powiedział Keith takim tonem, jakby nagle do niego to dotarło. — Obiecałeś, że nigdy tego nie zrobisz, ale naprawdę ze mnie zrezygnowałeś. Odsunąłeś się, bo myślałeś, że tak będzie lepiej. Czy gdybym dzisiaj do ciebie nie przyszedł, powiedziałbyś mi o tym wszystkim?

Shiro nie odpowiedział. Przygryzł dolną wargę. Czuł pieczenie pod powiekami i ścisk w gardle.

Obaj wiedzieli, jak brzmiała odpowiedź.

— Tak myślałem — powiedział beznamiętnie Keith. Zacisnął rękę na materiale garnituru mężczyzny. Opuścił głowę. — Kurwa, Shiro, byłem dla ciebie gotowy poświęcić cały wszechświat — wykrztusił. — Ile razy będę musiał cię ratować, żebyś zrozumiał, że jesteś dla mnie wszystkim? Że naprawdę nie chcę nikogo innego?

— Tyle razy, ile będzie trzeba — mruknął ledwo słyszalnie Shiro, nie mogąc powstrzymać krzywego uśmiechu.

Keith podniósł na niego wzrok. Rozluźnił chwyt na garniturze. Jego oczy były zaszklone i nagle zniknęła z nich cała wściekłość. Przygryzał dolną wargę, oddychając ciężko.

— Keith — zaczął miękko Shiro, kładąc mu rękę na policzku. Przesunął kciukiem po bliźnie po poparzeniu. — Nigdy z ciebie nie zrezygnowałem. Byłem zagubiony i podjąłem kilka decyzji, które ostatecznie nie wyszły nikomu na dobre, ale moje małżeństwo rozpadło się właśnie dlatego, że nie mogłem o tobie zapomnieć. Jeśli tylko dasz mi szansę, postaram się to naprawić. Wracam do pilotowania Atlasa. Chcę wrócić do gwiazd, ale nie chcę być tam sam. Spróbujmy jeszcze raz, proszę.

— Przestań. Przestań próbować wszystko samemu naprawiać — powiedział Keith, marszcząc brwi. — Widzisz, jak to się kończy.

— Więc powiedz mi, co mam zrobić. Czego chcesz?

Keith położył dłoń na policzku Shiro. Stanął na palcach i spojrzał mu w oczy. Drugą dłoń zacisnął na jego marynarce.

— Nie myśl zbyt dużo — wyszeptał. — Nie naprawiaj. Nie przejmuj się, czy to dla mnie dobre. Sam ci wygarnę, jeśli zrobisz coś nie tak. Ja też zawsze chciałem tylko ciebie i gwiazd, Takashi.

Po tych słowach przycisnął swoje usta do jego.

Shiro wydał z siebie zadowolony pomruk. Przymknął oczy i objął chłopaka obiema dłońmi w pasie, oddając pocałunek.

To jeszcze kompletnie niczego nie naprawiało, ale było całkiem niezłym początkiem.


End file.
